Bartender
by unholynight
Summary: As a bartender, Allen can come up with any type of drink he is asked to make. Even a "non alcohol" drink for a certain birthday boy.
1. Chapter 1

**I is back w/ another one shot!! I wrote this a few months ago! I hope you guys like it!!! hehe...I should be asleep, but I chose to post this instead. **

**Don't own blah blah blah!! Enjoy everyone!!!!**

Allen yawned behind his hand. There were so many people still in the club wide awake while he was dying from lack of sleep. How those people remained wired was beyond him. It was almost two in the morning and the place wouldn't close until five. Great.

"Excuse me?" Allen turned to where someone tapped him on the shoulder. A young woman, probably just 21, looked at him in his bar. His little sanctuary…kinda.

"How may I help you miss?" Allen gave her one of his bartender smiles. His smiles always got people to buy more drinks and give him more tips. She smiled back and giggled. "Ah, hello. I was wondering if maybe you had any drinks that contained alcohol or something, but you can't tell that they do." Allen looked at her for a second.

"Uhm. I can come up with something, but may I ask why?"

The young woman let out a laugh. Her long pigtails swaying as she looked around then motioned Allen closer. "My friend and I are planning to get one of our friends drunk. You see, today he turned 21 and he hates alcohol with a passion. So I need a drink that has some, but will be hard to tell that it does."

Allen understood her motives. She wanted to get her friend secretly drunk. "Alright miss. I'll make something for you all so they wont suspect." The girl thanked him, but looked at Allen closer until she arched an eyebrow. "Hey, you look too young to be working behind this counter Mr. Bartender."

Allen stopped scanning the alcohols and turned around and smiled at her. "Actually, I'm 25. I've been working in bars and clubs since I was 18 miss. I know almost every drink concoction known to man thanks to my guardian. And by the look on your face, I'm guessing I'm older than yourself."

The young woman closed her mouth after her jaw had dropped. The bartender looked no older than 16.

"May I ask what table you and your friends are sitting at? I'll also need a description of the one who's turning 21 so I know who gets the specified beverage."

She smiled and dug through her purse and pulled out a picture. Allen took at it and looked at it. "You can have it if you want. I have plenty of those. Oh, he's a boy by the way. He's a model even though he hates it." The girl then walked away after telling Allen the table she was at.

Allen couldn't stop looking at the picture. His eyes scanned the entire thing as he tried to memorize every detail of the young man on the photo.

Water ran down his entire body as his arms stretched up to reveal a tight stomach. His cargo pants rode low on his hips revealing his sharp hip bones while his white dress shirt was unbuttoned and stuck to his form like a second skin. Long ebony hair ran down his back like silk as two onyx eyes looked away from the camera as if dreaming. His skin was like porcelain and his lips like cherries.

"Bartender! Give me a beer!" Allen snapped out of his picture ogling and skillfully poured a beer with one hand into a glass and passed it down. He licked his lips and hid the picture in his vest pocket.

Allen went back to look through the drinks and stopped when he came across a certain beverage. He pulled out the bottle of E and J brandy and set it on his table. He pulled out a can of pepsi and began his combination.

A lemon and salt mix first. Then fill the cup about ¼ with the brandy. Add the soda the rest of the way to semi fill the cup. And behold. Pass the lemon over the rim of the cup and sprinkle some salt on the rim and tada.

Allen prepared the other drinks, but with less alcohol and placed them on a platter. He asked one of the working dancers to watch his station for a bit as he made his way to the table.

As he neared it, he spotted the young man in the picture. The photo had nothing on the real thing. Allen put on his best smile and approached the table.

"Hello. I have everyone's drinks here."

"Woah! Lenalee! You're right! He looks nothing like a 25 year old should! And his hair looks so beast!" Allen looked at the hyper man beside the girl that had asked him for the favor. His hair was very red and he had an eye patch over one eye. Weird. Allen wanted to ask why he had it, but he knew it was rude.

"Here you all go, please enjoy. If there's anything else you'd like, feel free to come by the bar." Allen placed the drinks down and handed them out. The girl gladly took it along with the red head. When he was about to place it in front of the raven haired man, he froze. He was receiving a glare.

"Take it back. I don't want whatever that is. It's probably some gross drink anyway."

Allen sighed. "It's actually the weakest drink I can serve other than soda and water. It's barely got any alcohol. The citric taste is mostly the lemon and salt. But since you're just a kid, I guess you can't handle it. I'll take it back and come back with a soda. Excuse me." Before Allen could leave, his wrist was grabbed. He looked at the body attached to the hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like some water instead?" The grip was tightened on his wrist.

"It's not that I can't handle it. I just hate alcohol."

"Yuu just doesn't like to drink cuz when he was younger he ended up giving some dude a lap dance. The guy passed out from blood loss! Yuu can't handle his alcohol!" The red head received a slap to the back of the head by the birthday boy.

"Leave it. I'll drink the stupid thing. Besides, where do you get off calling me a kid? You look younger than me." The young man, now known as Yuu, looked up at Allen. "Actually Kanda, Mr. Bartender is older than all of us. He's 25." Kanda looked closer at Allen. "Yeah right. He can't be older than a high schooler."

Allen put the platter down and reached into his back pocket and showed them his license. And hello and behold, he was 25.

"Alright then, please enjoy your night, uh, morning everyone."

As Allen walked away, all three occupants looked at him. "Dang! Old guy has a nice ass!" Lavi was slapped in the back of the head. "Don't be such a whore Lavi. Or do you want me to tell Tyki you were hitting on a bartender?" The red head scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Lenalee. But I mean, even you have to admit his butt was perfectly round in those pants." The girl blushed. Lavi was right.

As for Kanda, he sighed and leaned back into his chair. He grabbed the drink and took a small sip.

He was getting ready to spit it out until it passed his throat. It was pretty good. It didn't have the nasty bitter taste, but instead, there was a nice citric taste like the bartender had said. He took a bigger drink until half the glass was gone.

Lavi and Lenalee watched with matching smirks. That bartender was a genius. Kanda kept his hand on the glass and took a drink every now and then until his entire cup was empty while Lavi's and Lenalee's were still pretty full.

"Uh, Yuu, do you want mine?" Instead of getting hit, Kanda took Lavi's glass and began to drink it, but stopped when he noticed something. "It tastes different."

Both Lavi and Lenalee were about to panic. Had Kanda found out that his had more alcohol than theirs?

"I'm gonna ask the bartender guy to make me one like the first." Kanda got up and began to walk off to the pretty large bar area.

The other two occupants just watched. "Lavi, our baby's growing up!" Lavi put an arm around Lenalee. "That he is Lenalee. Next thing you know, he'll be having sex with people he doesn't even know. But I think that'll be later on in life."

**The end!!! Haha. Or is it? Do you guys want this to be a mature thing for next chapter or should I leave it as a oneshot? Is it gonna be Yullen or Arekan?! I dun know!! Oh, I got the idea for this story cuz I was listening to lady gaga music. That woman is beast! There's this one song called dance in the dark and it's super awesome! I'm officially in love with her music!**

**Oh! And the drink concoction? Yeah, it's real. And it's really good!!!**

**Remember everyone, don't hate, appreciate!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	2. Yullen ending

**Sup guys!! Thanks so much for the love!!! I had no idea you were going to like this first chapter!!**

**Originally, this was going to be just a one-shot, but you know, I have decided to give you all a very special treat!!!**

**TWO FOR ONE!!!!**

**This story is going to have 2 endings!!! YAY!!!**

**This first, is YULLEN!!! Because it had the most requests, but be assured people.**

**The next installment is going to AREKAN!!! Because people were really nice when they requested it. So, yeah…One today, the other tomorrow!!!**

**WARNING!!!!!!-LEMON!!! LEMON!!!LEMON!!! **

**And here we go!!!**

Allen hummed to the music that the people were dancing to. He truly loved working as a bar tender, even if he barely got any sleep in the morning do to his second job hours after he was finished.

As he handed the martini to a man obviously trying to impress his female date, there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around with one his bar tender smiles and was about to ask what the person needed, his voice was caught in his throat.

There, with a somewhat annoyed expression, was the birthday boy.

"How may I be of service, young one?" Allen wanted to laugh out. He always wanted to say something like that to a person.

Kanda frowned as he looked at the bartender. "Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist. So, how can I help you?"

Kanda sat down on one of the stools and looked at the many different bottles and cans and other things he had no idea of what they were that surrounded the bartender and filled his area.

Allen waited for Kanda to finish gazing. He knew many people were mesmerized by the many things that he worked with. What was even more amazing was that he knew where everything was, what it was, and how much was left of it.

After a few seconds, Kanda looked back up at Allen and sighed. "Can I get another one of those drinks."

It wasn't a request, it was more of a command. Allen rolled his eyes. "If you said it a little more nicely, I might consider it."

Kanda grit his teeth and glared at Allen. "_May _I get another drink, damn bartender."

Allen laughed. "Good enough I guess."

As he began to get his things, He kneeled down to where the E and J was. There wasn't much left which meant he had to go to the basement of the club to get it. Great. He always hated that place.

Allen stood back up and sighed. "Sorry, you're going to have to wait a bit. I need to get more of- umm… sodas to make this. I'm out. I'll be back in a few minutes." Allen called one of the female workers to look after the bar as he went over to get the E and J. He lied to Kanda since the younger man didn't know that he had actually drank some alcohol.

Kanda sighed and leaned against one propped arm. He watched as the bartender got out of his little area. He noticed that the bar had a bit of height to it so the bartenders could look over the customers.

He smirked when the older bartender walked past him. He was leveled with Kanda sitting down on the stool which meant that he was almost a full head taller than the other man.

As Allen walked over to a corner, Kanda couldn't help but look down.

Lavi and Lenalee were right. He had a _very_ nice butt.

Kanda watched as he went into the small door. He couldn't help but think that how could someone that old look that young? Sure, 25 wasn't that bad, but the bartender looked like he was still in the middle of high school!

Not to mention that he had a very nice body.

Images began to flood into Kanda's mind. He couldn't help the slightly fuzzy feeling in his head either.

He licked his lips and threw all his morals and conscious out the window.

He stood up from his stool and made his way to the small door. Making sure no one was watching, he snuck inside.

Allen sighed as he picked up another empty bottle. Cross had somehow stolen his key and snuck into the bar's supply basement.

As he rummaged through another pile of drinks, he turned around when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Maria, is that you? Did you know that Cross was down here?"

Allen smiled as he continued to look through some things. Maria was such a nice and caring person. Always making sure Cross didn't get in a lot of trouble and helped him out of some if she was able to.

Allen's smile widened when he found a new bottle of E an J. As he turned around to leave, he collided with a taller body. As he was about to fall back, strong arms went around his wait to stop him.

He looked up to see the eyes of the young model.

"Hehe…thanks….HEY!!! You shouldn't be down here! Only employees are allowed down here!" Allen pulled away from the younger male and glared.

"Well mister bartender, I don't think that what you're holding is soda for my drink." Allen's eyes widened. He tried to hide the bottle behind his back, but it was too big.

"uh-well-umm…It was your friend's idea! I'm just a bartender!!"

Kanda took a few steps towards Allen until he had him pinned between his body and a crate.

"What are you doing!?" Allen tried to find a way out of the situation. He had some idea of where the younger male was going with this.

"Sorry mister bartender, but you have to take responsibility for what you have done. That stupid idiot that calls himself my friend did say I was weak with alcohol."

Kanda leaned over and held both of Allen's hands down against the crate. His lips went down the bartender's slim neck until they were stopped by the white button up shirt.

"Ah-" Allen tried to hold in his voice. There was no way he was going to make sounds that would inflate the Japanese man's ego. Even if he was a drop dead sexy model.

"Stop! Or I will yell and sue for rape!" Allen tried to squirm his way out, but the taller man's grip was strong.

"It's only rape if you're not willing. And from the looks of it, you are very willing."

Allen blushed and looked away. The damn man was right. He could feel the heat radiating from the other and mixing with his own.

Allen felt Kanda release his hands and let his own roam the other's body. Kanda let his fingers skim Allen's sides and go up to his clothed chest. He stopped when he noticed something sticking out of the left breast pocket of the vest.

He slowly reached and pulled out a picture.

A sly smirk formed on his face as he looked at himself in the picture. Allen gasped when he noticed what the other was holding. "Y-your friend gave it to me! So that, that I could recognize who I was giving the drink to!" Allen felt his face heat up even more. He knew he probably looked like a tomato.

"Right. That's why you kept it right here." Kanda's hand rested over Allen's pocket and moved.

The bartender squirmed at the feeling. The younger man was rubbing his nipple which made it slightly harden as friction was made. He gasped when the other's right hand went under his shirt and vest and began to fondle his other nipple.

"S-stop…ah…" He knew it felt good.

Kanda stopped and pulled his hand out, leaving Allen dazed. Suddenly, without warning, Kanda picked Allen up by the armpits and hoisted him onto the crate like a child being sat on a bench.

Kanda smirked and moved forward so he was between Allen's legs. Allen gulped. Kanda's face was millimeters away from his own.

His breathing was shaky as he slowly put his hands on Kanda's firm chest. A low laugh came from Kanda allowing Allen to feel the vibrations on his chest which made goose bumps run down Allen's body.

"May I, bartender -san?" Allen swallowed. Kanda was using Japanese honorifics which was very sexy. He had always loved the language, but never truly knew how to speak it. It was probably because he loved anime and manga as a child and still sometimes looked back at the mangas he used to buy.

Kanda was slowly inching towards him. Allen knew Kanda had asked permission to kiss him. He knew that the younger man was trying to mess with him.

"N-No…." Kanda stopped. He thought for sure that the older man would give in to his charm. Almost everyone did when he wanted something.

He scooted back slightly and looked at Allen's face. It looked as if he was ready to cry. His eyes were teary and a large blush spread across his face.

"I…I'm not some cheap slut…y-you can't just mess with me, you know? And, even if you…you know you look good, I'm not some toy you can mess with whenever you want. I'm, not a one night stand kid!"

Allen pushed Kanda away.

"Have some respect for your elders!"

And with that said, he hopped off the crate and began to walk away only to have his wrist grabbed.

"What do you want kid?!" Allen was really getting irritated. The younger man was very seductive for someone that was a light weight drinker and that was dangerous. He had gotten slightly aroused just by being spoken to by such bewitching beauty.

"…Kanda…" Allen looked stupefied. "What?" He gave a unsure look.

"My name…" Kanda loosened his grip on Allen.

He sighed and fully let go of the thin wrist. "Sorry…I got carried away…" Kanda leaned back onto the crate and watched at what Allen would do next. He imagined himself getting hit by the older man.

Allen rubbed his wrist and looked over at Kanda. The younger male looked as if he was waiting for Allen to hit him or something.

Slowly, Allen walked over to Kanda and stood in front of him. He sighed and glared at Kanda. "Close your eyes." Kanda arched an eyebrow. "Just close your eyes."

With an irritated sigh, Kanda did so. "If you're going to hit me, leave a bruise somewhere where people wont notice. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and I don't want the damn photographer to go into spazz mode over it again…" Allen shook his head.

He took in a deep breath and prepared himself.

Kanda was expecting a blow to the gut, or chest, or ribs, but it never came. He waited for what felt like an eternity. He was about to open his eyes and ask what was taking so long until he felt supple lips on his own. His eyes snapped open to see the most beautiful light pink blush adoring the bartender's face.

That made Kanda snap. His arms went around the older man's waist and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Allen moaned when he felt Kanda's tongue enter his mouth.

His arms began to move around his body. One of them grabbed a handful of his ass while the other went into his shirt to mess with his nipples again.

Allen's body was on fire. "Ah!-name…mm…Allen-oh!" Kanda licked a hot trail down Allen's neck. Once again, he sat him on the crate and pushed down so he was on top of the bartender.

He began to quickly unbutton the vest, then the shirt with one hand which surprised Allen. Kanda smirked, he knew the other was amazed. "I'm a model. I'm supposed to be able to remove clothes _very _quickly." Allen's blush deepened. Giving him the aura of a virgin.

Kanda's human self lost all control at the sight. He practically tore the clothes off of Allen's body.

"K-Kanda…" Allen stretched his arms out to the younger man and pulled him into a kiss. Kanda felt as if he was on cloud 337. Screw cloud nine. This was better.

It was slow at first, passionate, then full out make out session. As they kissed, Kanda's hand traveled south, leaving a burning sensation on Allen's tender skin.

He gasped when the hand found what it wanted.

Kanda slowly pumped Allen's hardening cock. Shivers ran up and down Allen's spine. It had been a while since anyone, or he himself, had touched that area. It felt very delicate to the touch. And since it was such a beautiful man doing, it was that more arousing.

"Ah-…no…" Kanda licked his lips. The older man looked so…beautiful, enticing, _delicious. _

Kanda pumped faster as he felt the organ harden. "Once again, I will ask for your permission. May I?" Allen gulped. He knew what Kanda was asking for, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to be used and then left behind.

"Am I…a night n-night stand?" Kanda looked at his teary gray eyes. He was mesmerized by the delicate features, the beautiful skin of the body he was holding, the innocence radiating from it. Even if Allen was older, he still possessed an unknown childish charm.

"…you are mine…from now, till forever…" Kanda leaned forward and captured Allen's lips. Never before had he been so interested in someone he had met not even a whole day ago. He was never going to let go of the man currently in his arms.

Allen felt the passion, the raw emotion coming from Kanda. He knew he wasn't going to be pushed away.

After they broke away from the kiss, Allen smiled up at kanda as he smirked down at him.

It made him look like a conceited asshole, but it worked for him. He was drop dead sexy and deserved to wear that grin.

"You…may…Kanda. Take me." Those words made Kanda complete. He brought one hand up and slowly licked his own fingers right in front of Allen. He flicked his tongue a few times. He knew it would the older on.

After he felt there was enough saliva, his fingers traveled south yet again.

His left hand began to once again pump Allen as the right hand went to his most private area.

Slowly, one finger rimmed Allen's spot, making sure to make it as painless as possible and carefully went in.

Allen stiffened slightly, but relaxed. He knew if he didn't, it would hurt even more. And if he if he wasn't prepared, it would the most painful thing.

Kanda began to move the finger in and out until he carefully moved a second beside the first.

Allen gasped when he felt them go in. Kanda knew it was hurting the older man. He moved down lightly licked Allen's cock with his tongue. Allen shivered at the feeling.

With no warning. A warmth unlike any other surrounded bartender's cock. His hands automatically went up to his mouth to stop the scream of pleasure that was about to erupt from him.

Allen opened his legs wider as Allen crouched between them. Fingers moving in rhythm with his mouth. Allen was panting and had his hands fisting Kanda's long locks.

Kanda knew Allen was close. He had already inserted the third finger and could feel the pressure inside Allen. He moved his head forward and allowed Allen' cock to tough the back of his throat and hummed.

Allen's eyes widened as he arched back, letting go of Kanda's hair and moaned.

He came full force inside Kanda's mouth which the other swallowed with no problem.

Allen's body spasmed at the after math as he saw stars and fireworks behind his eyelids.

Kanda pulled his fingers out of Allen and waited for the other to come back from his high.

Slowly, Allen looked up at Kanda and sat up. He got off the crate on shaky legs and kneeled in front of the other. He carefully undid Kanda's pants and unleashed him from his constricting pants.

Allen's eyes widened at the sight. Kanda was well endowed. He took the member into his hands and moved them.

Kanda threw his head back and moaned. Just like Kanda did, Allen wrapped his mouth around the engorged member and sucked with no warning. Kanda gave a low moan and grabbed Allen's head.

The older male deep throated Kanda, but his gag reflexes didn't allow him to go in as far as Kanda could.

Kanda could feel himself tightening just by the sheer sight of someone like Allen sucking him off. He stopped Allen and sat him up on the crate once again.

"Sorry, can't wait much longer. I'm going crazy holding back right now."

Allen nodded as he felt the tip of Kanda's cock at his entrance. With one fluid move, Kanda was inside Allen.

Allen moaned and panted at the sudden intrusion. "Hah!-kanda-big…" Kanda was also panting. He was about to lose his sanity. The tight constricting heat was killing him. Squeezing him so perfectly. As if he was meant to fuck this man.

"Need to….move…" Kanda desperately needed to make some friction. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and licked down his collar bone. "Then…move." Allen nibbled the skin.

Kanda was gone.

He pulled out and slammed into the body beneath him. He was like a wild animal in heat. Every time he pushed back in, he managed to hit Allen's pleasure spot.

Both were moaning and panting and covered in sweat as they moved against each other.

"Kanda…gonna-ah!!" Allen came and arched his back so perfectly it made Kanda go faster.

He followed Allen's high seconds later. The constricting heat allowing him to go over the edge.

Both men laid panting. Kanda carefully pulled out of Allen and laid on top of him.

"This…isn't a one time thing..is it?" Allen was still worried. The red head had said Kanda was a very light drinker. He wasn't sure if Kanda was drunk and did the things he did and say the things he did because of one drink.

"If you're asking this because of the things that idiot said, they're not true."

Allen looked up at Kanda. "I had two beers that day. And Lenalee dared me to dance in front of some dude or else she would make my damn manager make me pose with women. That moronic rabbit thought it was a lap dance since he was shit faced drunk. And I'm no light weight. I just can't drink a lot now because I have to keep healthy and look god for my New York photo shoot in a few days."

Allen smiled. "Wait-women?" Kanda sighed. "I'm a gay model idiot. I pose for men and shit. Women can kiss my ass."

Allen blushed at the news information.

"So, I guess this means we're together?" Kanda looked over at Allen.

"No."

Allen's eyes widened.

"It means you belong to me, and only me."

_On the upper floor of the club_

"Lenalee, you think they're done yet?" Lavi leaned against the small door. Him and Lenalee were making sure no one went down there and surprise the new lovers.

"I don't know Lavi. Kanda has a lot of stamina." The red head sighed.

"I wish tyki were here." Lenalee raised an eye brow. "Why? You'll see him tomorrow."

Another sigh escaped Lavi's lips. "I'm horny."

**And that is the ending of the YULLEN ending!!! **

**Next chapter it'll be the AREKAN ending. Meaning that it'll pick up from where the first chapter ended!! **

**I didn't want them to just have beautiful mansex, cuz then it would be kinda pointless. **

**So, I gave it a really good plot, sort of!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this part!!!**

**As for my Arekan people, don't worry, I'm working on it!!! **

**I hope it was good enough for everyone!!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzz!!!**


	3. Arekan ending

**Sorry guys. I said I was going to put the AREKAN chapter right after the YULLEN one, but I ended up being busy these past days…..Not to mention in a lot of pain…**

**I'll explain my pain problems at the end if you want to know about them….**

**Well, hope you guys like this chapter you AREKAN maniacs haha!!**

Kanda moved around some of the dancing bodies as he neared the bar. He noticed a few women were serving drinks and flirting with the customers as they handed things out. He rolled his eyes when one of them leaned way over just to check him out.

Women were all the same. Always judging on appearances and the size of the wallet.

As Kanda continued to look around, he spotted a head of white hair. It was the weird bartender.

Allen smiled politely at a group of women that received their drinks. They had given a very nice tip to him, so it was only right to give them one of his trademark smiles.

After they left, Allen turned around to go serve some of the customers that were asking for drinks on the other side of the round bar. He sometimes loved his job, but other times he couldn't stand it. But it was all part of his day as a bartender.

Kanda frowned and pouted. He hadn't meant to, but the small bit of alcohol he had was slowly getting to him.

Kanda swallowed. He just wanted the same drink that was given to him before, but seeing all those different types of bottles and colors made him want to at least try something different.

It was strange. Just looking at the other man made him feel somewhat superior. Even if they were the same height.

"Well, I think the kiss of fire would suit you. I'm _very _good at making that one. Why, you could say it's my signature drink." Kanda, for some reason unknown to him, blushed. Just name of the drink made him think about what kind of thing it would be.

"….well…..um…" What the hell was wrong with him? Kanda wanted to beat himself up. He had never acted like such an idiot before. He had always spoken with proper words, never lost his cool, and never ever blushed. But he was doing all those in one go!

"Alright then, one kiss of fire coming right up for the cute little birthday boy." Oh and the blush burned…..

Kanda could feel his face heat up. _"What the fuck?! Why the hell am I acting like a such a girl?!" _

Allen chuckled as he saw Kanda panic. "So birthday boy, what's your name?" Kanda snapped out of his little self questioning moment. "…Why the fuck should I tell you?"

Allen sighed. "Alright then. You don't have to tell me. Just trying to make small talk birthday boy."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Kanda… stupid bartender…." Allen smiled. He gathered the things he needed to make the drink and tried to begin a conversation with the other.

"So Kanda, you Japanese?" Allen could practically feel Kanda roll his eyes behind him as he grabbed a bottle.

"No Sherlock, I'm an Eskimo." Oh sweet sarcasm.

"Sorry, hehe. So I Heard you're a model? You have a pretty face and figure from the looks of it."

Kanda sighed and ignored the question.

He watched as Allen began to mix little bits of certain beverages and pour them into a glass. Kanda was a little taken back at how fluidly Allen moved in the little space. It was as if he ruled that little area.

"Alright then, it's finished." Allen pushed the half full glass to Kanda and waited to see his reaction.

Kanda looked at it cautiously and swallowed dryly. He eyed the clear liquid. It looked like water almost.

"It's safe and goes down easy. Not that strong, but still has a good kick to it." Allen smiled down at Kanda. "Trust me, I have tried my concoctions before giving them to the customers to try. It's good, I swear." Kanda was still weary about the drink.

Allen rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass and lightly tipped it to his lips and took a small drink. "See, it's not poisoned. It wont kill you." Kanda glared at the older man for putting his lips on his glass.

Allen put it back and waited for Kanda to try it.

The raven haired man sighed and grabbed it. He moved the substance around in the glass for a bit until he slowly brought it up to his lips and took a cautious sip. He let go down and waited for the burn, but it never came.

It was pretty good. And the bartender was right. It was just right.

Kanda downed the drink in seconds and put the glass down and moved it up to Allen, waiting for another one.

Allen chucked and prepared another drink.

As Kanda was about to grab it, someone bumped behind him which caused the drink to spill. Some on his face and the rest on his clothes. "Damn it! What the fuck?!" He stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and tried to wipe some of the liquid on him.

"Well that sucks." Allen gave Kanda a sympathetic look and walked out of the bar and to him.

"Come with me. There's a private bathroom for workers that you can use to clean up. I might have an extra shirt you can use too."

Kanda grumbled but followed. He did _not_ want to smell like alcohol.

As they got to the back of the bar, Allen pulled out a pair of keys and opened the door. He let Kanda walk in first and closed the door behind them. He also changed the sign to 'occupied' so that other workers that wanted to go wouldn't unlock it.

"Fuck, I liked this shirt." Kanda sighed in annoyance. He looked around the bathroom and noticed how spacious it was. It was also very clean and neat. Like the bathrooms in five star hotels almost.

"Well, I have a shirt in here somewhere. Take that one off."

As Kanda began to peel the shirt off himself, he couldn't help but sway some. Allen noticed and helped him stay upright. He felt Kanda laugh lightly.

"You know, I don't even know your name, but you know mine. Not fair." Kanda's face got very close to Allen's.

"Hehe, someone's a little drunk. The name's Allen, birthday boy." Kanda leaned into the older man's warmth and actually giggled.

"Dun call me birthday, A-llen." Kanda passed a finger down Allen's chest and made small circles on. He then noticed something on the side of Allen's vest pocket.

"What's this?" Kanda pulled out it and laughed. "You carry a picture of me around A-llen? You like me? "

Kanda looked up at Allen with a face that screamed 'do me here and now.'

Allen's self control snapped.

He leaned down and fiercely took Kanda's lips with his own. Kanda moaned at the feeling.

He was somewhat drunk, but still aware of what he was doing. His hidden nature only sneaked out when he had alcohol in his system.

"mmmm…ah…hnnn…" Allen pulled away after a few seconds. Kanda's face was a beautiful shade of red. It made Allen hard in seconds, but he had to hold the beast inside. The boy was drunk, so knew there was no way he was going to do 'it.'

"Alright Kanda, lets get you changed into a clean shirt. Allen reached down to where the extra soap was and pulled out his emergency shirt. He had an emergency set of clothes incase he was late for his job or had alcohol spilled on him.

As he turned back around, his lips were captured by supple and plump lips.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's neck and lightly licked his lips. Allen smirked and opened his mouth to allow the younger mail access, just to get it out of his system.

He was being slowly pushed back without realizing it until he fell back to sit on the toilette with Kanda plopping himself down on his lap.

"Alright Kanda, I think you've had your fun as a little drunk. Don't do something you'll regret."

Kanda wrapped his arms tighter around Allen's neck.

"I…like you…" Allen's eyes opened widely.

"Kanda…I don't think you know me well enough to like me. Besides, you have many other people to chose from. Why go for the older man?" Allen gently rubbed Kanda's back.

"You..I..saw you. A while ago…you work for Cross…He was also…your…guardian, right?"

Allen was baffled at how Kanda knew that. "How did you know-"

He was cut off by a pair soft and lips. Kanda gently pulled away and looked into grey eyes.

"My…adopted father, Tiedoll. He worked with Cross. Sometimes, he brought you over, and I saw from a distance. We met a few times too."

That was when it all sank into Allen's head. Kanda was the 'little girl' he usually saw walking around. He always thought 'she' was cute and even helped 'her' a few times with reaching things and played with 'her' on occasion.

"Kanda…" Allen's gaze softened towards the young man on his lap.

Kanda looked down at is hands. His face formed a lovely blush as Allen kept his eyes on him.

"I hope you wont regret this." Kanda looked up only to have his lips attached to Allen's.

The older male coaxed Kanda to open his mouth which was attentively done. The kiss became heated until both males poured their entire hearts into that one kiss.

Both were breathless after they pulled away. Before Kanda could gather whatever senses he had left, the alcohol stained shirt was ripped open. Some buttons went flying as Allen revealed a creamy and smooth chest. His lips connected to Kanda's collar bone, which soon traveled down to his right ripple.

A throaty moan escaped his lips as Allen massaged it with his tongue until it hardened. The same treatment was given to the left nipple.

"Kanda…I'm willingly to stop here if you want. I'm straining myself with every bit of common sense that I have left. So, one last time, I will ask, are you sure about this?"

Kanda was panting by this point. Both his legs wrapped around Allen. He swallowed and smirked.

Allen could feel the thin thread for his common sense begin to break.

"Allen, take me." And the string spontaneously combusted.

Allen stood up with Kanda around his waist and pushed back against one of the walls. He ravished Kanda's mouth until the younger man was dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Quickly, as if by magic, Kanda's pants were thrown across the bathroom. He was left completely naked leaning against the wall as Allen kneeled in front of him.

" I feels as if ravishing you wouldn't be enough for me, Kanda. I think I would have to take you multiple times." Allen gave Kanda's cock a stroke. It was already hard and leaking.

"No one's stopping you." Kanda smirked down at Allen. The evident blush on his face and the sound of his voice made Kanda look like the sexiest thing on the phase of the earth.

Allen smirked back until he engulfed Kanda's member in one go. A gasp escaped cherry lips as Allen sucked. He hummed every now and then which made Kanda twitch and cause shivers to run down his spine.

Allen stood up and pumped Kanda's shaft with one hand as he placed butterfly kisses along his collar bone.

A gasp escaped Kanda's lips when one of his legs was propped up and held up by Allen's arm. A slick finger was gently making its way inside him.

Kanda bit his bottom lip at the sudden sensation. The same blush evident on his face mostly from the alcohol. He was not going to admit that he was actually blushing.

His mouth opened into a silent scream of either pain or pleasure as Allen pushed in the second one along with the first. The kisses on his chest turned into little nibbles along his jaw line as Allen continued to work on him.

After some time, Allen added a third and made sure to get Kanda as ready as he possibly could to lessen the pain for the younger male.

By now, Kanda was panting for air. Allen had found his pleasure spot and messed with it a few times which made Kanda see stars and feel something he had never experienced before.

Allen sighed and pulled his fingers out and looked at Kanda straight in the eyes.

Gray looked into midnight blue, asking, wondering, searching.

"Kanda…." It was an unasked question, but Kanda, even though slightly tipsy, knew what it was.

"I'm certain I wont regret anything."

And there was Allen's answer. Carefully, he walked backwards and pulled Kanda along with him until he was near the toilet seat.

Allen undid his pants and allowed his own shaft to be released. Kanda took in a deep breath and kneeled in front of Allen. He pumped the already hard member and gave it an experimental lick. Allen shivered when the warm muscle made contact with his skin.

Kanda began to carefully take Allen into his mouth. He had never done something like this before, so he was trying to take it nice and slow. He did what he had felt Allen doing to him.

He hummed a few times and made sure to coat Allen with as much of his own saliva since he knew where that part of the older was going to go.

Allen felt like his legs were going to give out on him. He gently pulled Kanda away from his member and brought him back up for a kiss. It was soft and tender. A kiss between lovers.

Allen sat down in the toilet seat After putting the lid down and sat Kanda o his lap. Their shafts pressed against each other as they shared another kiss. This time more intimate and playful.

Carefully, Allen made Kanda stand and hover over him. "I know this will hurt at first, so please bear with it Kanda."

Slowly, Kanda went down. Allen's hard cock aligned with him he carefully impaled himself with Allen's assistant.

About half way down, Kanda's legs gave way and he fell the rest of the way on Allen.

Kanda's back arched into a beautiful shape as his neck was craned back, giving Allen a full view of his body.

Allen licked his lips and moaned as Kanda's heat surrounded him. He so badly wanted to move, but he was going to restrain himself and give Kanda control.

"Ah…hnn…" Kanda was panting heavily due to the sudden intrusion. He had no idea it was going to hurt that much.

"Kanda…please…" Allen _needed_ Kanda to move. The heat was killing him slowly. He needed friction.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's neck and began to rock himself forwards and back until he felt secure enough to move up and down on Allen.

A moan escaped Kanda's lips as a rhythmical pace was made. Allen's cock suddenly brushed against Kanda's sweet spot and the most erotic sound Allen had ever heard escaped Kanda's lips which made Allen lose his human self.

Allen leaned down on the toilet and grabbed Kanda's waist and began to thrust into the tight body over his own. He was like a beast in heat. He needed to go faster.

Almost effortlessly, Allen picked Kanda up while still inside him and pushed him against a wall where he continued to thrust faster into the younger body.

Kanda gasped at the new pace and clawed at Allen's back as the thrusts quickened and hit his spot almost every time.

"Ah!…Ha-ah-hn!!" Kanda's mind was complete and total mush as Allen continued to pound into him.

Allen's mind and body were completely disconnected as he continued to ram himself into Kanda. Without thinking, he sunk his teeth into porcelain skin.

Kanda gasped and moaned in both pleasure and pain as teeth sunk into his skin and slightly breaking it and allowing the color crimson to roll down his shoulder.

Allen lapped it all up and kissed Kanda. He could feel himself getting oh so close and knew Kanda was as well.

He freed one of his hands and pumped Kanda in time with his thrusts until he felt the body above him tense and clench itself around him.

A few more thrusts later, and Allen pushed himself as far in as he could into Kanda's body and released.

He fell to the floor along with Kanda as the aftermath took its effect.

Both sat on the floor panting as they tried to get air into their lungs. Allen had pulled out of Kanda, but kept him on his lap.

"No…hah…regrets, right?" Allen placed a kiss to Kanda's temple and looked at the younger male. Kanda looked back at Allen and nodded. Both leaned in for a kiss until there was a knock on the door.

"Allen, how long are you gonna take? I really need to go!!" Both males in the room looked at each other and blushed.

Kanda had just lost his virginity in a bathroom, while Allen felt like a pedophile for taking it from a boy he thought to be a 'girl' when they were younger.

"So…Kanda….I guess I'll see you at work?" A big question mark appeared in Kanda's head.

_The next day!!!!!_

Kanda sighed as he was fitted for his new photo shoot. What Allen had said to him confused him. Was the older male a model or an assistant or something?

The event s that later happened were a blur to him. He remembered quickly putting on Allen's spare clothes, rushing out of the bathroom and running into Lavi and Lenalee, then….nothing.

A sigh escaped his lips for the umpteenth time that day. "Kanda, the set is ready." An assistant called Kanda over to one of the rooms where he was going to be posing for a magazine.

After entering the set, Kanda sat down on the large bed and looked around until a voice whispered into his ear.

"Hey there birthday boy." Kanda jumped up and quickly turned around to look into grey eyes. A camera was in the older man's hands and a smirk on his lips.

"Looks like we're going to be working together for some time huh? Now, get on the bed and give me a sexy look birthday boy."

Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed. A smile tugging on the corners of lips.

**Oh God…..was it horrible?!?!?!?!**

**I'M SO SORRY!!!! I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN AREKAN IN MY LIFE T-T**

**How was it guys!?!?! I swear to Lavi that I was so nervous when I wrote this. I know that they were SOOOOOOOOOO very out of character, but I just don't know how to make them…well….normal and…stuff….**

**Ok…this will be the first and last time I write Arekan….I like some….but….I can't write it….**

**MINI STORY ABOUT MOI!!!!**

**Ok, so, one of the reasons it took so effin long to update this was because I had an accident. During spring break, I kind of fell off my roof and ended up hurting my spine. I have two chipped vertebrae and one that slightly shifted. I could have been paralyzed, but thank the lawd I am not. I must attend physical therapy to help get my back into normal shape and learn to carefully bend and stuff. So, yeah….**

**Well, hope you guys liked this story!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
